


Marzipan

by traumschwinge



Series: Chocolatier AU [3]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one asked Erik, he'd say he doesn't keep a lot from his mother. His mother would like to disagree. If you asked Logan, he'd admit both are right. Erik doesn't keep anything from Edie but their private life together—which now includes Charles as well. But thanks to Logan's meddling, Erik has to tell her details all of a sudden to ward off a more dangerous motherly worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marzipan

"Hey." Logan stroked over Erik's neck and shoulder from behind. They were lying in bed, ready to sleep. Or so Erik had thought. He made a noise to acknowledge Logan had said something, but didn't turn around to look at him. "What would you say if I invited Charles for lunch tomorrow?"

Erik went very still. "Tomorrow? As in second Sunday of the month tomorrow?"

"I'm pretty sure we have enough food for one more," Logan went on, completely ignoring Erik's reaction. "You buy too much bbq stuff every time. So where's the harm in feeding another mouth?"

"My _Mother_ visits us every second Sunday of the month," Erik hissed, turning around to glare at Logan in the dark. "What led you to believe that she wouldn't?"

"I didn't," Logan protested.

"Then why," Erik reached out with his powers for the bedframe to steady himself. He wanted to reach for Logan and shake some sense into him. "Why do you think it was a good idea to invite Charles?"

At least Logan looked a little contrite. "You didn't have a problem introducing me as your boyfriend," he pointed out.

"My mother refuses to believe any of it," Erik sighed.

"Is she still asking you to go out with some of the nice girls whose mothers she knows from god knows where?"

Erik nodded glumly. "She also asks me when I'll stop being roommates with my best friend from high school."

Logan cursed. "I distinctly remember you told her I was your boyfriend. More than once even. And she still thinks you, what, are acting up because you don't want to settle?"

"Yes," Erik hissed. "Probably. I don't know for sure. Do you think she'd tell me?"

"Okay, but what's the problem with Charles then?" Logan stroked Erik's upper arm. "Baby, it doesn't sound like it would be such a catastrophe."

Erik shot him a look. "Don't baby me over this. She actually might _like him_. He's a professor, who am I kidding, she'll love him." He started to sound desperate. "I'm almost sure she'll _listen_ this time when I say I'm gay but how should I explain... Whatever we have. It's a nightmare." He leaned his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Do you want me to uninvite Charles?" Logan asked. He hadn't expected such a reaction. He'd expected a bit of a fight, true, but not this level of clear devastation.

Erik shook his head. "We'll tell her he's your boyfriend. Won't change a thing in her world. I hope."

"Okay, baby." Logan kissed Erik, carefully. "It'll work out, I promise."

"It better will," Erik grumbled but he still cuddled up to Logan. "I'll hold you responsible if it doesn't."

"Understood," Logan laughed softly. "Good night, baby."

* * *

The slightly desperate look on Logan's face when he opened the door would have led Charles overthink the wisdom of his decision to come over. At least if he hadn't sensed the underlying amusement in Logan's thoughts. "Hi," he greeted him and hugged him quickly. "What's going on? Am I interrupting anything?"

Logan returned the hug, pulling Charles inside in the same movement. "Just the usual pre-Edie crisis, nothing to worry about." He threw a quick glance over his shoulder. "You should stay out of Erik's way though."

"Edie?" Charles asked.

"Erik's mom." Logan winked. "She's nice if she likes you. She will like you. She doesn't like me, however, so be warned. And Erik's..." He shrugged. "He'll calm down when she's here and relax when she's gone."

"Are you sure I'm not in the way then?" Charles looked sceptical. He hadn't missed that the usually clean living room was now positively sparkling. "Wait, is this why you didn't want me over last month around this time?"

Logan smiled sheepishly. "Maybe? We weren't sure how you'd react to the prospect of meeting your in-law."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "And you thought just asking me over when she was coming anyway this month would be a better idea?"

"Pretty much, yes," Logan grinned. He tipped the side of his head, signaling Charles that he wanted to add something Erik wasn't supposed to hear. _It left Erik far less time to worry about it. I broke the news very sensibly late last night._

Charles shook his head. "You're unbelievable." Louder, he added, "Hi, Erik. I'm sorry to barge in like this. Logan didn't tell me."

"It's alright," Erik yelled back from the bathroom, it sounded like. "If he offers you a drink, make him use the fucking coasters, that's all I'm asking for by now. And Logan. Get the damned fire started like I asked you to ten minutes ago."

"Sometimes... Are you sure you two are not married?" Charles shook his head. They walked over to the kitchen to get a soft drink from the fridge. And coasters.

Logan led Charles out on the big balcony next, where a table was already set and a grill put up. "There's no gay marriage in Germany," Logan deadpanned.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "You're not taking the bait, are you?"

"Not today, Chuck," Logan shook his head. The grill was already set up so he had just to light the coal. "I hope you like birds. We got chicken breast and turkey sausages. There's a no-pork-when-Edie-comes rule in this house, you know?"

"So, is this his," Charles jerked his head in the direction of the door. "usual MO? Suck it up and panic?"

Logan shrugged. "Pretty much." He leaned close and added in a whisper, "Edie's not bad, but, you know, she's his mom. He still tries to prove he's his own man even now and she likes to remind him he's still her boy." He looked inside and frowned. "As you can see it works. I didn't even get to sleep in today."

"Oh poor you." Charles pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek. "Having to put up a nice act for your in-law once a month."

"If she'd not known me as a boy I'd pretend I didn't understand her." Logan rolled his eyes. "But she does. So I get the whole 'be perfect, be successful' spiel too. It just doesn't work on me. I told her I was a lumberjack back in Canada. She can look really disappointed I tell you."

”Stop talking shit about my mother,” Erik interrupted him. He was carrying a large bowl of salad. ”She can’t look disappointed she _will_ look disappointed no matter what you do. Trust me, even if she got all she wanted and I moved back in with her, she’d still be disappointed that..” The doorbell interrupted him. “Fuck.” He shot Logan a glare. “Behave.” Charles got a kiss on the cheek. “Make him behave. And… if at all possible, maybe keep this” he motioned between the three of them. “from her. Tell her you and Logan are a couple if you must. I don’t think she’d even try to get it.” With that he was off to the door, just when the bell rang a second time.

”What’s with that?” Charles looked after Erik.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Watch,” he murmured, tapping the side of his head again before he pushed a couple of memories at Charles. Memories of Erik telling Edie he was gay and with Logan, of him kissing Erik in front of her, and a couple more.

Charles raised his eyebrows. “That bad?”

Logan nodded tensely. “But enough of that, let me introduce you to her.” He took Charles’ hand. “And don’t forget, she’ll probably like you.”

Charles squeezed Logan’s hand before he let him lead the way back to the living room. Erik was already there with his mother, currently listening to her complain about the t-shirt he was wearing because she thought it was a little ratty. The relief was painfully visible in his eyes when Logan and Charles came in. “ _Mama, kennst du Charles schon_?” he interjected as soon as she was pausing to take a breath.

The introduction was mostly done by Erik and Logan, with Charles being too busy concentrating on what they were talking about to add much himself besides a “ _Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Frau Lehnsherr_ ” and a handshake. Half a year living in this city and taking language classes and he still had to concentrate to figure out that Erik and Logan were telling Edie about his profession and how Logan had met him, not mentioning Erik’s involvement.

” _Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Charles_?” Edie asked just at the point when Erik was trying to gently steer them towards the balcony.

Charles nodded. “Ich… uhm… My German isn’t all that good yet,” he said, looking at Logan and Erik for help. “ _Es tut mir Leid._ ”

Edie patted his arm. “It’s alright,” she said with a heavy accent. She looked at Erik to confirm she said it right. “It’s hard moving in a new country.”

Charles nodded. “Uhm, shouldn’t we get to the food?” he asked, noticing the way both Erik and Logan were looking and motioning towards the open balcony door.

Lunch wasn’t all that bad. Edie tried to make conversation with Charles, which was, due to her limited English and Charles’ only slightly better grasp of German, not all that easy. At some point Erik took up the role of the translator. It was better after that, even though Erik looked a little stressed being a live interpreter. Logan was too busy grilling the meat and sausages for them, or at least pretended to be, to join in on the conversation much.

When they were done eating—even Logan had sat down eventually, when there wasn’t much left to put on the grill—Edie send Erik out with the rest of the food and the dishes, allegedly so he could put it into the fridge and do the dishes right away. The second she was sure Erik was out of earshot, she turned to Logan, her face becoming stormy and her eyes narrowing to slits. “ _When did you and my Erik break up_?” she hissed. “ _And you dare to keep on living here and even flaunting your new boyfriend in front of him like this?_ ” She smacked Logan’s chest. “ _Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?_ ”

Logan and Charles gaped at her. “Mrs Lehnsherr, I-” Charles started up but Edie interrupted him with a gesture. “It’s not you,” she said, patting Charles’ arm. “It’s all him.”

” _Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?_ ” Edie hissed at Logan. “ _My house was practically your second home for years. And then you break my poor baby’s heart and you don’t even have the balls to tell me?!_ ”

Logan looked at Charles for help, but only got a helpless shrug and a telepathic _tell her the truth_ for his trouble. He let out a deep sigh. “Fine,” he grumbled, or it could have been _fein_. “ _We never broke up, Edie. Really. It’s just… you never wanted to hear anything about us having a relationship so we both thought it’d be better if, well, we, uhm, kept the changes from you?_ His words just tapered off in the end under her glare. “ _I’m really sorry?_ ”

” _You better be sorry,_ ” Edie said. “ _Lying to me like that, what made you think you’d get through with it? Haven’t I always supported you? Do you really trust me so little? Both of you! Why would you think I’d want anything but you to be happy? I am disappointed!”_

” _So you’re not… uhm.. against this whole three way relationship? Or that it’s a gay relationship?_ ” Logan asked.

” _What makes you think I ever had anything against gays?_ ” Edie sounded offended.

”Jenya. Sasha. Maya. Rebecca. Magda.” Logan counted the names off on his fingers until Edie made him stop with a gesture. “Fine, _I get it,_ ” she sighed. “ _I just hoped it was all… not a phase but that maybe you both would realize that you like women just as much and take the easier path then. All I want for you is the best._ ”

Logan just looked at her, obviously not knowing what to say to her about that. He was saved by Erik’s reappearance. Edie immediately turned to him, splitting her motherly wrath equally between her son and Logan. " _How did you think not telling me about Charles here was a good idea? I thought you and Logan broke up the entire meal! Do you have any idea how I felt about it? And then you're still living together? What did you think I'd assume? Aside from you being a huge idiot with a broken heart?_ " she screamed at him.

Erik blinked at her. "She knows?" he asked Charles who nodded. So he added to his mother, " _You cared about my relationship with Logan?_ "

" _Don't you too start like that. Of course I care. You've been in love for so long I would lose a son if you'd ever break up._ " She swatted Erik's arm. " _Stop lying to me!_ "

” _But I thought you really wanted to get a daughter-in-law!” Erik protested. “You kept on trying to set me up with all those girls. I am happy the way things are. I’ve only gotten happier in the past few years. I love Logan. I told you I did and you ignored it, but I still love him. And…_ ” He put a hand on Charles’ shoulder and squeezed a little. Charles could feel his hand shake as his fingers relaxed their grip. He pushed a little soothing feelings at Erik, getting a little smile back. “ _I love Charles as well. It’s different, but it’s really good the way it is. We’re happy like this. It might not be what you imagined, but it’s perfect for me. I couldn’t picture a better life as the one I have right now._ ”

” _That’s all you have to say?_ ” Edie glared at her son. Erik nodded, not breaking eye-contact with her. She looked at him for another moment, before she threw her arms into the air and sighed, “ _Who am I to stand in the way of your happiness? If that’s what you want…_ ” She looked at Logan with a little glare, making sure he knew his part in this wasn’t forgotten and he was still up on the list of people she was angry with, before she turned to Charles with a sweet smile. “ _I can live with that. I never thought my little boy would be with a_ professor _sometime. I can even forgive you not trusting me. Maybe. But you have to make up for that. No more ignoring my calls. You miss it, you call back later when it’s convenient. Understood?_ ”

Erik nodded. “ _Ja, Mama._ ”

” _And you..!_ ” She turned back to Logan. “ _You come by and fix a couple of things around the house like you promised a while ago! Those drapes won’t change themselves._ ”

” _Yes, Mrs Lehnsherr,_ ” Logan murmured.

”Charles.” She turned back to him last, putting her hand on his arms. “ _Don’t be too hard on those idiots. And you can always come by. There will be coffee and cake if you warn me in advance. Just make Erik give you the address._ ”

Charles nodded, a little dazed. “I will, promise,” he said, feeling a little like something surreal had just happened. It got even worse when Edie pulled him into a hug, warm and sweet and very different from the absent minded hugs his mother gave when she knew people were watching. He hugged her back immediately, glad that he’d come and stayed to meet her.

Later that night, long after dessert—Erik had made a divine chocolate pudding, better than Charles had ever dreamed one could taste—and hours after Edie had left, Charles was lazing on the couch with Logan and Erik, some Swedish crime movie playing on the TV in the background. “Your mom sure is something,” Charles told Erik.

Erik raised his head a little from where he had been resting it against Charles' shoulder. Logan and Charles both were sure he had napped a little at some point but neither had had the heart to disturb him then. “She is. I’m glad she likes you,” he sighed. “It went much better than I thought. I never talked to her like that since… ever, probably.”

”Don’t flatter yourself, you were worse as a teen. I’m impressed you didn’t yell at her.” Logan, who was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back against the couch so Erik could scratch his neck if he wanted to, laughed.

His words made Erik gasp a little. “Yell at her? When she’s mad with _us_? Are you insane? Wait, don’t answer that, you probably are.”

”And yet you love me,” Logan smirked. “You even told your mom.”

”That I do. That I did.” Erik sat up and pressed a kiss to Charles cheek. “And I love you, too. Are you staying over, Charles?”

Charles nodded. “I thought that was a given.”


End file.
